


through the years

by lunawolf8074



Series: dwarf shorts [18]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bears, Childhood, Erebor, Ered Luin, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Snakes, Waterfall, sneaking out in middle night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunawolf8074/pseuds/lunawolf8074
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a close friend to Fili and Kili and these are a few of yalls tales.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. childhood

**Author's Note:**

> fili and kili convince you in joining them in a midnight swim.

The summer moon shone brightly down on Ered Luin as the forest residents slept peacefully in thier holes, nests, and various assortment of beds on this calm warm night. Suddenly a roar filled the air ..followed by screams waking the forest up from their peaceful slumber.

"RUN FILI ..KILI..its gaining on us" your legs are pumping as fast as they could trying to out run the enraged bear that was chasing you and the other two dwarflings. Your (h/c) hair was blowing behind you as the wind whipped thru it in your mad dash back to town that was still some ways..knowing you all were not going to make it to safety in time but still trying.

Earlier that evening you were in bed when you heard a tap on your window..getting up you went to the window opening it and seeing your two best friends down below throwing pebbles ..trying to get your attention. It was Kili who was throwing them and as you opened the window he threw another hitting you in the head making you fall backwards as he gasped out ."Oh No..im sorry (y/n)." you come back to the window seeing his embarressed face looking up at you and glancing behind you at the door hoping no one heard the noise...nothing ..the snores of the house eased your worry as you look back at them.

"What is it?" you mouth quietly ...Fili waves his hand at you..indicating for you to come down there with them. Slowly you ease yourself out the window onto the roof trying to not look down as you sneak along the sloping foundation. When you get near enough to the edge you see Fili hold out his arms for you to jump.."Dont worry (y/n)..ill catch you. you wont fall so long as im here ." his smile reassures you as you carefully lower your legs over the edge..feeling his hands on your legs over your night dress.. helping to ease you down into his arms. Soon as your feet touch the ground you look at them questioningly at what yall were doing out tonight...they smiled at you as Fili takes your hand pulling you along behind him.

"Come on..lets go for a swim..its too hot to sleep." Kili started to run ahead of you and Fili and you both increased your pace to keep up with the younger dwarfling. After a bit you three finally come to your destination..a small waterfall that fed into a pond that ran off into a stream dissappearing into the dark forest. Giggling you three start stripping down to your under things and walk into the water..shivering at the chill as it cooled off your heated skin and rinsing the sweat from your body. A soft laugh escaped you as you think how daring you three were for sneaking out of home to play in the water tonight...looking at your two partners in crime you ask how did they escape.

"We waited till we heard momma go to bed and we knew uncle was out with mr.dwalin at the tavern..so no one saw us sneaking out .." Kili giggled as he pointed at Fili." And he thought you wanted to come too..so we got you (y/n)." Fili blushed a little bit and you softly laughed.

THANK you..I'm really glad you did. I was having a hard time sleeping in this heat." Slowly you swim over to Fili and kiss his cheek making him blush harder as Kili makes kissy noises at you both.

"Ooooo..Fili's got a girlfriend" you and Fili blush hard and start splashing at the retreating laughing Kili. As you splash water at each other..water spraying all around the three of you..you suddenly notice a dark shape behind Kili along the waters edge..a bear..large one. You go to alert him when you see a arc of water heading straight for Kili who ducks out of the way, and towards the bear. Watching in dread it hits the bear causing it to growl..alerting the other two of its presence. You all watch with horror as it stands up ..up..and up to its full height baring its teeth at the three of you..pissed off.

Someway ..somehow you , Fili, and Kili make it to shore and start running as fast as you could..praying you make it back to town in time...knowing it was impossible.

################################""#################################

It was late in the night..just after the midnight hour ..as two dwarf men were walking home from the tavern after having some ales to chase away the long grueling day they had at the forges earlier. As they were rounding a corner the taller one spotted three dwarflings running down the path that led out of town along a trail through the dark forest.

"Thorin..isn't that your nephews there with (y/n)?" He tapped the other dwarf that was next to him who quickly looked at the fleeing trio.

"Yes that is Dwalin.What are those three doing out of bed.?" He growled and was about to shout for them when Dwalin placed his hand on his shoulder with a look in his face.

"Let's follow and see what's up." He looked at Thorin who figured why not..maybe he would get a laugh out of this later..after he ground those two. They followed but lost sight of them for a bit and just as they were getting frantic they heard a scream of terror followed by something roaring..sending chills down their spine and heading their way..fast.

#########################"#"######################################

You could feel the beasts hot breath on your back ..spurring you on faster. Not even looking at where your feet are going you feel your foot snag on something..tripping you to the ground as the bear comes for you. Seeing it standing over your prone form , you close your eyes cringing ..waiting for the pain from its paws tearing you apart to begin.

"(Y/N)..no!" You hear Fili scream out your name..then there is a roar from behind you. Opening your eyes you see Thorin and Dwalin with weapons drawn charging the bear ..slashing and whirling..showing why they were to be feared by any who dared to attack one of their own. The fight didn't take long as the bear sensed it was going to lose..retreating back into the forest leaving all of you gasping and alive. Suddenly you feel arms wrapping around you then joined by another set...looking you see Kili holding you and Fili who's arms were the one wrapped around your shaking body as you cry hard into his chest. Shivering with tears pouring down your face you hear Thorins voice booming like thunder in your ears.

"WHAT, BY MAHAL, WERE YOU THREE THINKING!" You cringed into Fili trying to get away from his rage which was just as fierce as the bears...hiccupping loudly. He looks down at your terror stricken face and taking a deep breath..walking over and gathering the three of you into his arms comforting y'all as he softens his voice..a little. "Why are you three out here? Don't you know its dangerous..there are orcs, goblins, and other things that wish to harm dwarflings?" Fili speaks up for yall.

"It was my fault uncle..I got hot and wanted to swim.." he looks down for a moment before looking Thorin in the eyes once again." I'm sorry ..I..I should not have endangered us..I am sorry" you realize you couldn't let him take all the blame and you shout out with a hiccup

"Its my fault too..hiccup...I wanted to come." ( sniff) you hear Kili also hollering about it being his fault too. Behind Thorin there was a chuckle coming from Dwalin who was watching it all.

"Well..you heard them friend. They all take responsibility for this..I think they learned their lesson." Watching the three of you shake your heads vigourously in agreement..which was instantly ruined by Thorins next words.

"Ay. Now they have to explain to their parents also." You feel your heart sink as you knew what was coming when you got home..hearing Thorins and Dwalins chuckle at yalls faces. Dawn was greeted by three dwarflings sniffling and who couldn't sit down for a long time..but they learned midnight wasn't the best hour to go wandering..but there was always other times.


	2. look before you leap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fili learns he should pay attention to his surroundings...otherwise it could bit him in the butt.

The warm summer sun shone down on the glade that laid hidden in the forest of Thorins Halls in Ered Luin with the sounds of the forest filling the summer air. Suddenly a shriek was heard breaking the tranquil peace as three dwarflings ran towards the waterfall that fell into the large pond within the glade.

" Whoo-hoo! Yeah! " they all shouted as they neared the cool waters that cascaded on rocks below forming a pool of cooling water that could battle the summer heat that was upon the land, laughing as they stopped by the edge.

" Come on (Y/N)..lets get in." shucking your shoes off you test the waters seeing how cool it was..then turning around you look at the dark haired dwarf who was to your right and smiled.

"Okay Kili." you turn to look at the other dwarfling with yall who was smiling at the beautiful scene before yall. "Fili? You coming in to?"

"Of course." he laughed as he started to strip off his shirt with Kili and you following suit..mostly. Being as the only girl you kept your undertop on but like them you stripped down to your under SHORTS , throwing the rest of your clothes on the pile with thiers. You see both boys run and jump into the water splashing water everywhere around them..soaking you before you even get into the water. Wiping your face as you all laugh loudly with water dripping from your (H/C) hair you jump in beside them. There was splashing , shrieking, and water flying in every direction as yall played like children ..not your ages. Fili was the oldest..78 to yours and Kilis 73..but on this day it was as if you three were dwarflings of barely 20.

As you and Kili were having a water fight..dunking and splashing each other you noticed Fili getting out to climb up on a rock that was perched a little ways above the pool. He stood there with a mischievious look in his eyes crouching a little as he readied to jump off into the water near yall. He backed his butt up a little shaking it as he gauged the distance..not noticing the snake that was sunning itself on the rocks behind him. It on the other hand noticed him and as he shook his behind it followed back and forth watching this dwarf that invaded its spot..getting more and more pissed. Fili STEPPED back for a second about to lunge off the rock when suddenly there was a peircing pain in his left sided rump cheek and he fell off the rock into a belly flop down onto the waters surface screaming in pain.

You and Kili laughed but soon realized he was hurt bad because he was groaning in pain as he crawled to the edge of the pond...both of you swam over to him quickly with Kili beating you there and grabbed Fili into his arms helping him up out of the water.

"Fili! Whats wrong!" Kili shouted looking at his brother who was gasping in agony.

"Ive been bit...Agghhh.. Kili it burns" You finaly make it up next to him hearing him say " snake got me". Kilis face filled with horror as tears began to form in his eyes.

"(Y/N) ..what are we going to do?" he looks at you with his scared eyes as panic starts to set in." I cant lose him..please help him." looking at you with pleading eyes..hoping you knew what to do since you were older by a few months..like that made a differance..really? You see Fili looking at you gritting his teeth as the poison moved thru his system and you thought of something absurd.

"I have an idea..uhhh..the poison needs to be sucked out." You look down while saying this but steal a glance at both of them seeing dumbfoundment on both their faces and you quickly look back down." So where's this bite at?" You stare at Fili waiting for an answer as his face gets redder by the moment ..you had a bad feeling about this but you were commited to this idea.

"Well.." he coughed and blushed while trying to not meet your eyes." You see..well..its..uhmmm. Its my ... my...ITS MY BUTT!" He hollers out as he looks away mortified. Your face becomes equal to his now..on fire..looking over at Kili you see his face become alarmed as he starts shaking his head.

"Kili?" He shakes his head even more..you really had a bad feeling about this." Come on Kili..you gotta do it. We need to get the poison out..so come on"

"No..no.no..it..i..I.." he stutters and you can see him thinking really hard for a moment then his face lit up suddenly..hells bells..defiately not a good feeling coming on." I need to hold him down..this is going to hurt and I'm stronger than you..so you must do it (Y/N)." You knew it..just knew it...bad idea..at that moment Fili groaned again in pain and you knew something had to be done..soon.

"Ok..flip over.." you sigh heavily as you both help flip Fili over onto his stomach..presenting the spot of injured area..slowly Fili eases his pants down exposing the bite for the extraction process while turning even redder than before..you didn't even know that was possible." Before I do this guys..this doesn't get out to anyone..got it? Our secret now and forever..understand?" They both readily AGREED. You look down seeing how inflamed the area was and taking a deep breath you lean down..placing your hand on the small of his back and the other on his leg to support yourself as Kili holds Fili down.

Slowly you place your mouth over the bite and start gently sucking at it ..tasting the poison laced blood in your mouth..stopping to lean over to the side spitting it out and then continuing the process over again. At first you hear him groan in pain as you are sucking on the inflamed tender spot..but eventually you notice the sound changing just a little bit and his breathing becomes slightly irregular. After a few moments you stop ..hoping you got enough out so he was out of danger enough to GET HELP..sitting back up you notice Fili not looking at you , blushing furiously and Kili trying to hide a smirk that was on his face.

"I think i got enough out...lets get back home so it can be treated properly." You turn away heading for the pile of clothes while Kili helps Fili up off the ground slinging his arm around his shoulders. Quickly you head over to Filis other side taking his other arm to help as you three walk back to the Durin home and all the way back you cant meet either of thier eyes without blushing scarlet at what you had done. Eventually you see the house come into view and you breath a sigh of relief..that is until you see the door open as Dis ..thier momma.. comes running out hollering about seeing her son being carried by you both. Panic takes over you as you duck out from under Filis arm leaving Kili to take his wieght and dropping clothes you run off with .." Ill see you both later..bye." thier eyes filled with surprise as you leave then they lower with the look of chicken written all over thier faces as Dis gets to them.

Later on you find out what happened after you left and thought maybe you should of let the bite take that dasterdly narq..Fili and his tattle tale brother Kili with him. You had come back over the next morning being greeted by Thorin who was leaving out the door heading for work..when in passing you heard him hiss at you then chuckle as you watched his retreating form ..feeling a blush creep across your features you went to the door knocking.

After you had left Dis had Fili cornered on the bed treating the bite..noticing how it looked like a possible hickey there..she asked what happened and didnt let up till the truth came out. They swore to you that they didnt tell her easily but she was far persistent and threatned to include thier uncle Thorin in finding out the truth..even if that meant him coming after you to get the truth.

"So we were really trying to PROTECT you (Y/N)..dont you see.We didnt know she would tell uncle still." Thier cheerful faces didnt make your mortification ease..you just knew you would never be able to look any of the Durins in the eyes ever again after this...not knowing that on that day your heroic efforts forever earneing you a place in the Durin family and in the heart of one of the princes.


	3. kingly romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a day in your life in Erebor.

This is set after BOTFA

You are walking down the path that leads from the Erebor doors towards a beautiful spring meadow filled with many colors of flowers. A cool gentle breeze, filled with the scent of fresh grass and blooming flowers , blows thru your hair as you descend down the stoney path. You hear the sound of laughter as dwarflings run around playing games and such as the older dwarves sit watching..enjoying the warm sunshine and fresh air. You look over to the side seeing a small cluster of men sitting on the grass talking and laughing with each other. Your eyes wander to one in particular of the group.as he took your breath away from the mere sight of him. The way the sun shone across his golden hair making it seem as if it too was glowing. His eyes that were blue like the sky that danced in merriment as he laughed at something one of the other dwarves had said.The way his twin golden braids framed his alluring face with his braided mustache that accented a mouth that was full and made for kissing you. His body that was that of a warrior..strong and powerful and yet was that of a lover ...gentle and seductive whenever it came to you. His voice that was so rich everytime you heard it ,shivers ran thru you as a flood of heat washed over your skin each time he spoke. He was Fili..your lover, your husband...your king.

As you started to walk over to them you see twin little boys run over to him interrupting him ,as he sat beside his younger brother Kili , and he smiled up at the sight of them as they throw themselves onto the grass in between the men gigling . Both had blond hair of gold and sweet blue eyes that were just like thier fathers ..and they were just as beautiful. You watch as Fili and Kili both grab a boy up growling and throwing the squealing boys around and you couldnt help laughing at the sight. Hearing your laugh Fili looks over spotting you and his smile goes soft and tender as you approach the rowdy four. Suddenly the boys jump up and rush over to you.

"Momma! Momma!" They shrieked in happiness at seeing you. Your smile gets bigger as you try not to laugh at the sight of them with leaves and grass stuck in thier wild golden manes and dirt smudges across thier flushed cheeks. As they dance all around you crowing in thier enthusiasium you see Fili stand up making his way over to you smiling and you can hear his deep chuckle as he gets closer.

"Enough boys...go play and let your momma be for a bit..beside your Khagam (father) wants to talk to her ." he gently rapps the boys on their heads with his knuckles as they run off in peals of laughter to play with the other children again. You watch as they SPRINT to the other boys and start engaging in wrestling matches while the girls watch on giggling .

As you watch them play your thoughts flow back in time...how Thorin had died on that fateful day of the battle..how you saw a mighty and noble king stand up to an army of fierce orcs and push them back to the hells from whence they sprang up from. As he roared in triumph you saw the white orc spring up from the ice and stab him through watching this mighty king fall . You remember a mighty roar filling the air as a giant bear charges across the ice swinging his enormous paws at the orc..killing him and then swooping Thorin up into his paws CARRING him off the battlefield and into safety..but it was all too late. The king had fallen and on that day a new king emerged. Fili finished what his uncle had started and drove the last of the orc army away..that was 10 years ago.Lost in your memories you didnt hear Fili speaking until he called your name again.

"(Y/N) ..amralime...you alright..you seem lost in thought.?" snapping out of your saddness you smile at the most wonderful man whose loving eyes are filled with concern for you.

"Im alright my love. Just remembering your uncle and how he would have loved to see all what you have done for our people." you tenderly touch his cheek as his face saddens for a moment at the loss of the man who was like a father to him. He quickly shakes it off as his gaze focusing on you and is filled with love for the one woman who stood by him thru it all and gave him strength to CONTINUE on.

"What we have done (Y/N).. you have giving me such joy..saving me that day at the waterfall was the beggining...then giving me two of the most precious treasures in this world ..twin sons..who are worth more than all the gold in our treasury. And..giving me hope when i believed there was none with your love." He leans down and tenderly kisses your lips making your heart start racing just from the merest touch upon yours , then he straightens up still looking into your lovely (E/C) eyes. You clear your throat as a secret smile plays on your lips.

"Well my love. How do you feel about having another treasure?" he looks at you curiously for a moment then suddenly his eyes widen as what you said sinks in.

"You mean..are you...?" he looks at you with hope filling his blue eyes. You nod and his smile turns radiant as he picks you up SPINNING around in joy before setting you back on your feet. He looks at you with such love and tenderness you dont know how your heart can stop from bursting.

"I love you more than anything in this world ghivashel. THANK you (Y/N).. my beautiful yasith" slowly he leans down kissing you with renewed hope..then deepening it with a promise of more to come later.


End file.
